Feelings
by HelloCath
Summary: The doctor thinks about his Impossible girl. Set in the last scene of "Nightmare in Silver"
1. The Doctor

**Author note:**  
**Hi guys, this is my first fanfic for over 6 years.. so please be gentle.**  
**Also it's been a while since I wrote anything in English so i'm sorry if there's a lot of grammar mistakes in this short story.  
Please correct me if I did Something wrong.  
This short fic will be a two-parter.  
Chapter 1 - The thoughts from the Doctor and in chapter 2 it's Clara's turn.  
I really hope you will enjoy it.  
Please review.  
**

THE DOCTOR

He had felt such a joy, such an incredible joy when he heard her voice over the phone.  
She was alive some how, he didn't understood why or how. But he couldn't care less on that moment or about her rattling about that the Internet was gone.  
He didn't know why she couldn't remembering him though..  
She just looked at him like he was some sort of an mad-man, but let's be honest.. he did show up like a crazy monk.  
She had shut the door and was refusing to let him in.  
But after he saved her live she trusted him completely.

That was the start of the friendship with his Clara, or this version of her.  
He still didn't understood what she was.  
She died two times before, she died two times saving him and now there was a third version of her.  
How was that possible? Frankly it just isn't.  
He had asked a medium from the '70'ties.  
But she replied that Clara was a normal girl, a kind and wonderful girl, but just a ordinary human girl.

Clara is far from a ordinary girl, she is the only mystery worth solving.  
She is his Impossible Girl!

But now.. she isn't only that.  
Although he still hadn't figured out what or who Clara really is.  
She isn't just a mystery to solve, or just a companion , just a friend, she is such much more than that.

Even Mr. Clever had asked why he though so much about Clara.  
The doctor had set up a mental block so Mr. Clever wouldn't discover his feelings for Clara.  
But Mr. Clever was indeed clever. He assumed that the Doctor was in love with the Impossible Girl and that wasn't very far from the truth.  
Luckily Clara was also smart and knew that if the Doctor had feelings for her, he would never ever told her that.  
So when she asked if he though she was pretty, he had just answered, "No. You are too short, bossy and your nose is all funny'.

And she was fine with that.  
But the truth was.. He though that she was perfect, a little too perfect.

"See you next Wednesday" Clara said when she walked to the exit of the TARDIS.  
"A Wednesday, next Wednesday, last Wednesday" the Doctor answered clumsy.  
Clara turned around, smiled a little and then walked through the door.  
"One of the Wednesdays." he said he said to himself.

"Impossible girl. A mystery wrapped in an enigma squeezed into a skirt that's just a little bit too tight."  
He smiled like a young schoolboy.

No no no, he couldn't picture Clara that way in his mind, it was wrong!  
Fast he though about the big question. He still didn't know what Clara was.  
"What are you" He said about Clara and turned to the control panel of the TARDIS.  
No he couldn't give in to his feelings, he just couldn't.


	2. Clara

CLARA

Clara closed the door of the Maitland resident.  
What a day.. Going to the best amusing-park ever existed what turned out to be an abandoned amusing-park, running for their lives (again), the kids brainwashed, the doctor got a split personality.. and the doctor revealed that he had feelings for her.  
Ok to be honest.. not the doctor but Mr. Clever.  
So.. why did Mr. Clever said that... was it because he wanted to manipulate her?  
Yes of course.. but was he telling the truth?  
She just really didn't know.  
Cause why would Mr. Clever make up something like that?  
Why would he though that she would believed that?  
But on the other hand.. why not?  
The doctor is very charming..

Yes the doctor kisses her a lot, holding hand, gives her hugs.. But it seemed that he just did that.  
He did this with almost everyone.  
Male or female.

"Thanks Clara for the amazing trip!" said Artie when Clara walked into the kitchen.  
"Really?" asked Clara "You found it amazing?"  
"Yeah ofcourse" said Artie "We fought against cyberman, saw another world, get brainwashed by robotic mites."  
"I'm glad that you enjoy it Artie" Clara said with a smile "And I'm glad that I don't have tot explain to your father why you two aren't brain dead"  
"I have a question, and tell the truth" Angie said to her nanny.  
"Ask me everything" Clara said "I don't think that I had a bigger secret than that I travel trough time and space with a mad man in a blue box"  
Angie nodded "Why did you really declined the proposal of the emperor?"  
"You where there when I explained myself " Clara said with a smile "Because I don't want to rule the universe"  
"Come one Clara" Angie said with a sign "That's not the only reason"  
Clara lifted her shoulders "Alright.. I like if the man is taller than me"  
"Like the doctor?" Angie said with an big grin on her face.  
"Yeah the doctor has a good height I presume.." Clara told her without showing any emotion.  
Artie and Angie looked each other with a big grin.  
"So do you like him?" Artie asked hopefully.

"Who?" asked Clara.

"The doctor of course stupid" Angie said with frustration.  
"Ah forget that" Clara told the two children "Me and the doctor will never happen, and now.. to bed you two. It was an exhausting day"

That night when everyone in the house was fast asleep , Clara gazed to the ceiling above her bed.  
The doctor and she together? No that will never happen.  
He was a thousand year old alien, who travels in time and space, saves worlds and she was just Clara. Not that there is something wrong to be 'just' Clara. But she was ordinary human Clara.  
Who eventually will love an ordinary human.  
She was fine with that.

But she couldn't get the words of the out of her head.

When he looked her in the eyes and frankly said that he loves her and then tried to kiss her.

No he doesn't love her, not on an romantic way. She told herself.  
He certainly cares for her, he saved her live for more than once, she felt save with him.  
He was her best friend.  
Her dearest and maddest friend with a stupid obsession with bow-ties.  
But what if he really had feeling for her.. what if he loves her?  
Could she love him back?  
Well.. she wasn't sure. She already loved the doctor with all her hearth. She would give her live to save his.  
She surely liked the flirting game she had with the doctor. But that was innocent.  
A real romantic relationship with an alien.. that was something else.  
But she probably would never find out if she maybe was something more than a friend for the doctor.  
Cause she knew him good enough to know that he will never ever told her if he did had feelings for her.

**Author note**  
**Well that's it.**  
**The first fan-fic for over 6 years for me. I really hoped that you enjoy it. **  
**And please let me know what you think.**


End file.
